The present invention relates to electric fans and relates more particularly to an electric fan which can be controlled to produce a current of cold air for cooling the people or a current of hot air for warming a room.
An electric fan is generally consists of a series of vanes radiating from a hub rotated on its axle by a motor to produce a current of cold air for cooling the people. Therefore, an electric fan is useful only in hot days. During the coldest season, an electric heater or hot air conditioner may be used for warming a room. An air conditioner is expensive and consumes more electric power. An electric heater is less expensive, however, it does not induce a circulation of air for warming a broad room space.